Desejos de ano novo
by Jessica Souza
Summary: A meia noite do dia 31 de dezembro Draco faz sem querer um encantamento q pode mudar sua vida e a de Gina também.Mas será que eles conseguirão reverter o encanto ou simplesmente vão discutir como sempre? [CAP 2 ON! LEIAM!]
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1 Pedidos_

Faltavam 5 minutos para a meia noite...Gina estava sentada observando toda a família Weasley junto com Hermione e Harry a prepararem todos os fogos para quando desse meia noite..Era finalmente o fim do pior ano de sua vida..Sim..havia namorado com Harry,mas tudo tinha acabado no meio do ano quando Dumbledore morreu e Hogwarts foi fechada..

Ela tentava sorrir, mas alguma coisa dentro dela sabia que por mais que tentasse parecer feliz, ela tinha um grande vazio dentro d si e não sabia exatamente o que era..afinal..a guerra havia acabado,Voldemort tinha sido morto e a paz estava quase totalmente restaurada.

Agora faltavam poucos segundos, tudo estava passando em câmera lenta...5...ela via todos se agrupando...4...ela levantou para ir se juntar a sua família...3...ela viu d relance todos fazendo a contagem...2...seu pai ascendeu os fogos de artifício...1...ela do nada caiu no chão inconsciente.

O salão da sua grande mansão estava lotado de gente...as pessoas mais importantes do mundo mágico estavam ali...Draco estava perto da enorme escada central...ele via todas as pessoas dançando felizes...mas se ele parasse para pensar,não havia motivo para elas estarem tristes...A guerra tinha finalmente acabado e o grande Harry Potter havia matado o lorde das trevas...Tinha sido um ano e tanto...Ele chegou perto de matar Dumbledore e acabou fugindo...longos meses se passaram até o ministério da magia o encontrar,e para a surpresa de todos,Draco esteve todo esse tempo sob a maldição imperius,e quando seu pai foi encontrado tudo foi explicado...Draco se recusava a tornar-se um comensal da morte e como a maior parte do plano de Voldemort envolvia a ajuda do garoto,ele foi colocado sob a maldição e controlado por seu pai a fazer todas as coisas que fez...mas por uma fração de segundos antes de matar Dumbledore...o feitiço ficou mais fraco e ele voltou a si.

Mesmo não tendo matado o diretor ele se viu obrigado a fugir, pois sabia que se ficasse, morreria antes de conseguir explicar e provar que não estava agindo por si próprio, claro que o fato de não ter "virado do mal" não mudava o fato de Draco continuar sendo a mesma pessoal fria e esnobe que sempre fora e isso ficou mais forte no momento em que seu pai teve seu fim quando foi "beijado" por dementadores assim como o resto dos seguidores de Voldemort...E sua mãe??Mesmo fazendo parte da família Malfoy ela não fazia parte dos comensais da morte..afinal,ela não era de fato o que parecia,Narcisa mesmo parecendo uma mulher fútil e arrogante...era bem humorada e uma pessoa maravilhosa...e só se portava de modo horrível graças a Lúcio e sua mania de nobres precisarem impor respeito sobre os inferiores e não serem gentis com eles e blá blá blá.

E se isso responde a pergunta, sim, Draco não podia estar mais feliz... seu pai tinha recebido o que merecia e agora sua mãe e ele finalmente poderiam ser felizes sem toda a tirania de Lúcio

Era por volta da 23:40...Draco estava realmente entediado,mesmo a festa estando maravilhosa,alguma coisa impedia que ele se divertisse pra valer,além disso ele não agüentava mais a Pansy correndo atrás dele todo o tempo.Ele foi lentamente em direção à biblioteca e pegou alguns livros da área restrita de seu pai...Ele começou a folhear um dos livros até que uma página em particular chamou sua atenção...Era toda enfeitada e mostrava o desenho de dois corações se unindo...A principio ele achou que era umas daquelas poções do amor besta que eram proibidas em Hogwarts mas quando parou para observar viu que era um feitiço escrito em latim.Esquecendo-se completamente das conseqüências ele começou a ler o feitiço em voz alta..mas somente quando terminou é que percebeu a burrada que havia feito.

Ele se lembrava lentamente de uma vez em que estava sentado numas das confortáveis poltronas da mansão Malfoy e estava folheando exatamente esse livro.

-Pai?O que esse feitiço faz?-perguntou um Draco com um pouco mais de 7 anos.

-Draco,já mandei você não mexer nas minhas coisas.Mas mesmo assim,foi bom você me perguntar,eu acabei de comprar esse livro em um antiquário,esse é um feitiço muito antigo e pouco conhecido,por isso a não ser que você queira se ver numa vida futura junto com alguma garota que você não gosta,sugiro que nunca leia essas palavras...

Antes que pudesse pensar no que aquilo poderia significar ele ouviu as pessoas fazendo a contagem regressiva para o ano novo...faltava 1 segundo quando um Draco inconsciente caiu no chão da biblioteca.

**N/A:Oie!! **

**Bom,eu naum sei como começar..mas bom..esse foi o 1º capítulo dessa fic que é a minha 1ª XD**

**Sendo assim já da pra saber que eu sou totalmente inexperiente por isso me desculpem pelo capítulo ser tão curto,porque a intenção dele era mais fazer uma introdução sobre o que estava acontecendo nogeral..já q eu escolhi fazer a continuação do 6º livro...**

**Então acho que é issu..e por favor...falem o que vocês acharam desse micro capítulo...porque senão eu fico totalmente perdida e não sei s vcs estão gostando **

**E se todo der certo e s vcs falarem q estão gostando eu tento postar o 2º capítulo bem rápido!!**

**Brigado por lerem **

**Bjus **

**Jéssica **


	2. Caindo na real

Capítulo 2

O sol entrava por uma fresta de uma das enormes cortinas do quarto.Gina virou para o outro lado para tentar fugir da luz e abriu lentamente os olhos.

A princípio o sono a impediu de raciocinar,mas depois de alguns minutos ela pulou assustada e olhou o quarto atentamente.Sem dúvida não era nem de longe seu quarto: pra começar estava deitada em uma enorme cama daquelas que ela só tinha visto em revista.O quarto era simplesmente maravilhoso e podia hospedar alguém da realeza .

Gina se levantou,ela estava assustada mas a curiosidade de fuçar em tudo no quarto era maior do que saber como ela tinha ido parar ali.Ela começou a andar e viu uma porta aberta em um dos lados do quarto...quando entrou se deparou com um closet lotado de roupas e sapatos extremamente caros.Ela se sentiu como uma criança dentro de uma loja de doces e começou a andar por entre as fileiras de roupa até que uma coisa chamou sua atenção.Ela parou na frente de um enorme espelho que tinha no final do closet,mas aquela no reflexo não podia ser ela.Sem duvida aquela era uma Gina mais velha e seu corpo antes reto tinha adquirido curvas.Seu cabelo tinha deixado de ser aquele cabelo armado e opaco e estava um ruivo vibrante que caia até o meio das costas e era liso com a exceção de cachos que se formavam na ponta.Sua pele não era mais oleosa e cheia de espinhas como antes,estava uniforme e lisa,parecia feita de porcelana.

Mas como aquilo era possível?Quando foi que ela de repente tinha pulado de uma adolescente de 15 anos,totalmente desengonçada e feia para uma mulher em torno dos 30 que parecia estrela de cinema?

Agora sim toda a animação havia sumido e um pânico tomava conta dela.Gina saiu correndo do closet e estava quase na porta de saída do quarto quando ouviu um barulho que vinha de uma outra porta que ela não tinha reparado antes.Ela se aproximou e entrou lentamente.Era o banheiro.Era simplesmente lindo todo feito de mármore e tudo combinava perfeitamente.Ela olhou para o lado e viu que no chuveiro um homem alto e loiro tomava banho.A primeira coisa que ela fez...foi gritar.

­­­­­­,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco estava deitado em sua sempre ele acordou e nem abriu os olhos e foi rumando direto para o banheiro.Fazia esse ritual todo o dia e já sabia o caminho de cor.Atravessou o quarto e ligou o chuveiro esperando a água esquentar enquanto tirava a roupa.

Ele entrou em baixo do chuveiro e começou a tomar banho.Sua cabeça doía muito,mas provavelmente isso era a ressaca por causa da festa de ano novo.Do nada ele parou imóvel.Sua cabeça doía horrores mas tentou se lembrar da festa.Lembrou do salão cheio de gente dançando e de Pansy tentando de qualquer forma levar Draco para o quarto sem sucesso.Foi ai que caiu a ficha,e lembrou de ter ido para a biblioteca e de ter folheado um dos livros de seu pai...Mas o que tinha de importante naquele livro que ele não conseguia lembrar?Bom...isso não importava mesmo,o que poderia ter num livro de tão importante assim?E também não seria a primeira vez que esquecia o que havia feito na noite passada,isso sempre acontecia quando bebia demais.

Sendo assim ele voltou a tomar seu banho em paz tentando pensar no que ele tinha para fazer hoje,mas foi interrompido quando alguém deu um grito do outro lado do banheiro.

Ele virou e viu uma mulher olhando com cara de horror para ele.Mas aquela não era uma mulher qualquer,ele a conhecia de algum lugar.Draco enrolou a toalha em volta da cintura e se aproximou da moça que estava olhando para ele muito assustado...ele a analisou por alguns segundos e:

"Weasley?"-sim era a weasley mas sem dúvida ela estava diferente...estava ...bonita,muito bonita.

"Eu não sei quem é você nem como sabe meu nome muito menos o que fez comigo mas se você se aproximar..."

Gina parou no meio da frase e olhou bem para o homem,o conhecia de algum lugar mas não sabia da onde.Sem dúvida ela o conhecia,aqueles cabelos loiros e os olhos cinza não lhe eram estranhos.Ele era...

"Malfoy??Você é Draco Malfoy??"-ela falou

"Nossa...você é mais esperta do que eu pensei-disse Draco em tom sarcástico.

"Você está tão bonito"-sussurrou ela,mas tentou disfarçar..-"digo,pra um cara da sua idade é claro"-disse ficando mais vermelha ainda.

"O que você andou bebendo hein Weasley?Como assim da minha idade?Se você tem algum problema de visão eu não sei,mas se você nunca reparou,o que eu claro não acredito,eu aparento ser até mais velho do que 16 anos"-Ele falou com um tom de superioridade.

"Ai meu deus.Então quer dizer que você ainda não se olhou no espelho hoje?"

"Não"-disse ele sem entender a pergunta-"Mas em todo caso eu não preciso,já sei que estou perfeito.Mas você deveria se olhar no espelho,não sei o que você fez mas esta muitoooo velha"-falou em tom de sarcasmo.

Gina já estava cansada deter que agüentar Malfoy fazendo piadas insinuando que era louca então pegou ele pelo braço e o levou até a frente do espelho mais próximo.

Por um minuto Draco pensou que Gina tinha enlouquecido porque antes dele poder dizer alguma coisa ela tinha segurado seu braço e o arrastado para frente do espelho.Quando ia abrir a boca para reclamar ele parou estático.É claro que ele se reconhecia,mas de certa forma aquele não era o Draco de sempre.Estava mais velho assim como Gina,Seu rosto estava mais 'maduro' e tinha uma barba para fazer,o que ainda sim o deixava muito bonito.Seu corpo estava mais musculoso e ele tinha um tanquinho de dar inveja.

"O que você fez comigo Weasley?"-ele disse meio rouco

"Essa era a mesma pergunta que eu ia te fazer"-disse Gina dando um pequeno sorriso ao ver a cara abismado de Draco.

Mesmo Draco continuando a fitar-se no espelho,alguma coisa dizia na sua cabeça que deveria ir para fora e assim ele fez.Ele começou a andar em direção a porta do quarto que só agora ele reparou que não era o seu pois pela primeira vez no dia ele reparava as coisas ao seu redor.Gina que ainda tinha ficado no banheiro foi correndo atrás dele.Mesmo tendo certeza que tudo aquilo era culpa do loiro,ela não iria ficar ali parada numa casa que nem conhecia enquanto ele saia por ai.

Draco já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ouviu a voz de Gina o chamar do outro lado do quarto.

"Malfoy!!Me espera poxa.Eu é que não vou fixar sozinha nesse lugar louco...lindo...mas louco"- falou ela pensativa

"Você deve estar brincando né?!"-draco disse abismado-"Você me prende aqui pra fazer deus sabe o que com o meu corpinho sexy e agora ta com medo?

"Primeiro:eu já falei que não fui eu que fez isso conosco.E depois eu não quero nada com o seu corpinho sexy não ta?"-Disse ficando realmente vermelha.

"hahaha,então você admite que o meu corpinho é sexy?" cara de inocente

"Olha aqui"-falou Gina tentando arrumar uma boa desculpa-"Eu não disse que o seu..."

Mas ela foi interrompida por uma voz que vinha da porta.

"Pai,mãe...vocês estão brigando de novo?"-falou inocente.

Era uma menininha de no máximo 4 anos.Ela era ruiva como Gina e seus cabelos eram cacheados,mas tinha os mesmos olhos frios de Draco,ela era realmente uma gracinha e tinha um olhar de cachorro pidão enquanto falava com eles.

Mas ela não estava sozinha,atrás dela,aparentemente observando a briga tinha um menino de mais ou menos 10 anos,só que ele era loiro,era provavelmente uma visão de Draco naquela idade.E do lado dele ainda tinha uma menina,já na adolescência,por volta dos 15.Ela era alta e seus cabelos lisos e loiros batiam no meio das costa,e seus olhos também eram acinzentados como os de Draco.Ela era como aquelas garotas populares de Hogwarts de quem Gina sempre sentiu um pouco de inveja.

"Mas quem são você?"-perguntaram Draco e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

"Duhhh!!Somos seu filhos."-Responderam os três juntos.

**N/A: oii**

**Antes de tudu eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora para atualizar a fic...mas é que eu tava meio sem ****cabeça para escrever e também tava meio sem imaginação...mas entaum ai está o novo capítulo..e vcs não tem noção do trabalho q deu pra eu descobrir como s atualiza issu.. XD**

**Eu sei que não ta mtooo bom..mas eu to tentando melhorar aos poucos..também queria agradecer pelas reviews que eu recebi e fikei mto feliz mesmo ...**

**Bom.espero mesmo q vcs gostem e deixem reviews please genti XD**

**Beijos**

**Jéssica**


End file.
